


Always

by BreadPudding



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to tag, One Shot, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Sunsets, eren care deeply for mikasa, eren is quiet, i'm out of tags help, mikasa is hopeless romantic, mikasa really loves eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadPudding/pseuds/BreadPudding
Summary: It's time for Eren to go again, and Mikasa need confirmation.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 22
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Based on season 1 EP that shows Mikasa waiting for Eren to go home.

"Eren"

He pause his right leg before taking another step. As the skies were nothing but a vast of blue and a dash of brilliant orange made by the setting sun , the summer wind blew its wistle and hits his hair, making it flutter lightly to the left side of him.

There will be another war. Another titan attack. And like a moth flying towards fire, he's ready to protect us again. Protecting his home, his pride and joy. His memories.

I stacked up my courage and clearing my point like a day before to just approach him. We had known for long, yes, but still the swarming butterflies that I had in my stomach since the first time he gave me his red yarn scarf ages ago still haven't calmed down make the words that's been lingering at my throat hard to come out. But if I don't let it out today, what's going to happen to me? To my heart?

"Before.." I said, voice trembling. "Before you go, I want you to know that whatever happens, I'm always here for you."

Come on, Mikasa. Finish that sentences.

"And.. I want you to promise th-that you'll come back to me. To us."

The wind wistling louder this time. Even my hair flowing with it. Eren just stood there, his feet have both rest assure on the ground. This moment of silence is testing my heartbeat.

Even if I had said that, will the war be over? Will the titan stop attacking? Will there exist another day where we all three- Eren, Armin and me running around town, laughing and secretly goes to the edge of the river, all of us enjoying a book about the outside world without caring a single bit about the future? Can us even live outside the wall?

Lately I can't seems to be able to tame my erratic thoughts. It's hardly like this. When did it even started?

Can I be together with him again? Forever?

"Mikasa."

He finally let out a word. My name.

"What are you talking about?"

I froze. His voice cold, monotonous. My heart seems like it had been pierced by a thousand needles, not a single one missed. This feeling, am I the only one who care? Don't you get it?

I want you to not go. I want you to be safe.

I love you.

"About what you said.." he continue.

He has shifted one of his feet. As he turned around, his sharp, turquoise-colored eyes glimmer from the light of the setting sun. His strong facial features are reflected as well. The moss-green cloak he's wearing including his hair are all flowing softly towards the opposite direction of the wistle. Like the knight in shining armour, he's the epitome of ethereal beauty.

He let out a delicate smile that mirror the sunshine.

"Why you worry so much?"

My eyes widened. The tone he use now is soft, almost unrecognisable. For once, I'm shocked he didn't addressed me as his mom for worrying too much. He never like this.

And with that smile and piercing eyes that set deep onto me, he said;

"You know I always do."

And the time stop moving.

With my mind clearer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old fanfic that I wrote on my phone (I'm too happy getting new phone that time). Also wrote this on my 18th birthday while crying over my sis birthday text. AOT already season 4 but I stopped watching since season 1 since I like the manga more. Maybe after I catch things up I'll make another AOT fanfic ^_^


End file.
